


Summertime Lovin'

by tdoroti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Dogs, F/M, Fire, Hiking, Mountains, Summer, firechief, greatdane, inn, kiss, lake, lodge, mountain, puli, sommerlovin, summertime, thiskiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdoroti/pseuds/tdoroti
Summary: Samantha is helping her aunt run her inn in the middle of Colorado, but there is a new addition to the local community this summer.





	Summertime Lovin'

"Beni, come here!" I called my white Hungarian Puli and put him on his leash because, at the distance, a red SUV pulled up next to my Jeep. Didn't want to scare the newcomer, so his free-roaming had to be over.

With Beni's leash in my hand, I carefully hopped along the rocks while he played in the shallow water. Coming to a stop on a big boulder, I looked up to the surrounding mountain peaks contrasting the clear blue morning sky. Growing up, I had spent many summers studying and drawing them. Uncle Pete had told me all about the land. After his tragic death two years earlier, I had agreed to come and help my aunt run the inn for the summertime. It was technically a vacation for me. Aunt Betty, being an extremely capable woman, didn't actually need any of my help. I was merely a substitute guide when the need arose for one.

A large push from behind broke through my reverie, and I splashed face down into the lake. Gasping for air, I came to my hands and knees. My eyes darted to the culprit, a Great Dane happily making friends with my dog.

"Gina, no!" yelled a man rushing towards us.

I had grown to dislike irresponsible dog owners, like him. It wasn't rocket science to put your pet on a leash when other dogs could be around and your pooch prone to misbehaving.

As I was coming out of the water, a tall, handsome man came to a halt next to the dogs and immediately grabbed the Dane's collar.

"A little late for that," I mumbled, but he heard it.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" asked the stranger while offering a helping hand with a barely contained smile on his lips.

"I'm fine," I answered with tight lips and refused his stretched out hand. Instead, I scooped up my dog's leash.

"Sorry. She sometimes gets super excited near other dogs," he tried to explain.

"It's not the dog's fault. You should have had her on a leash," I said.

He paused for a while, looking me over. "You shouldn't have stood on those wet rocks." He motioned to the place I was standing just a minute ago.

"So, it's my fault now?" I arched my brows.

Why were the good looking ones always idiots?

"No, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He shook his head. "You should be more careful, though." He started again.

"Gee, thanks. Come on, Beni." I pulled on his leash. I could hardly wait to go home and have a hot bath after this cold one.

"Please, let me make it up to you?" He followed and was next to me in two strides. "Have dinner with me?"

"It's alright. Don't bother." I said while strapping Beni into the backseat. Without another glance at him, I drove away.

_If he hadn't been such a jerk the first time, I would have been tempted to say yes._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" asked my aunt, round-eyed with surprise.

"Some idiot's giant dog tossed me into the lake," I answered her, scrubbing the bottom of my boots on the mat.

"Oh, you met Gina and Rick." She laughed.

"Who?" I asked frowning.

"Oh, that's right." She waved her hand. "They arrived last autumn after you had gone back to Boston. He is our new Fire Chief."

"What happened to Walker Simmons?" I raised my eyebrows.

"He got a better offer somewhere on the East Coast, so he and his family relocated there."

"Aren't this Rick a little young to be Chief?"

"Age is just a number, honey." She smiled kindly. "He has vast experience, and moved here from Boston, same as you."

"I haven't moved here," interrupted her.

"Yet." With a mischevious smile on her lips, she went on. "You might have a lot in common."

"Why did he choose to move to this town?" I asked, not catching the bait.

"I heard it through the grapevine that he recently went through a messy divorce," she whispered as if telling a big secret.

"I am not surprised with social skills like his." I smiled roguishly.

"Now, now. Be nice, Samantha!" She shook her head. "You usually show more compassion to people."

"I am not in the mood right now." My mouth pulled into a sour grin as I gestured to my attire. "I am wet and dirty."

"Will you be alright for your floating trip later?" asked Aunt Betty with a slow, secret smile.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing that a hot bath won't cure." I slowly ran my fingers through my damp curls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving first at the lake with six sets of paddleboards allowed me to bask in the sun. Sitting on the truck bed, I stared at the long, calm lake surrounded with tall trees. It was the perfect spot for paddleboarding with no rocky shoreline. Although a popular swimming area in the summer, it was conveniently empty now.

Joe, the usual guide fo the inn, had come down with something the previous night, so I had to fill in for him to escort a group of friends and one tag-along.

Squinting into the sunlight, I noticed a Jeep coming towards the parking lot. Four twenty-something guys hopped out of the car and greeted me with an easy smile. While I passed the boards out with some instructions for later, I got a glimpse of an arriving SUV at the corner of my eye, a strangely familiar red SUV.

"Hey, Luke!" one of the boys yelled to his friend. "Rick's here!" he motioned with a broad smile.

"Cool! Finally!" exclaimed cheerfully the other. They could barely contain themselves until he got out of his truck.

"Thanks for the warning, Aunt Betty," I mumbled and busied myself with the boards. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him getting closer with a half-smile on his face, which grew wider each step he took.

"Hi! You must be Rick," I turned to him, and extended my hand to shake. "My name is –"

"Samantha," he said, keeping my hand hostage. I found it impossible not to return his disarming smile. He finally let go of my hand with a caress of his thumb against my fingers. Mixed feelings surged through me. Trying to calm my racing heart, I stepped back a little and cleared my throat.

"No dog this afternoon?" I asked with false nonchalance.

He just shook his head sheepishly, but I could see that he was clearly thinking about the morning.

"So," I started, avoiding looking directly at Rick, "now, that everybody is here, let's get started. Any of you paddled before?"

The guys were enthusiastic. Although this was their first time, it didn't slow them down a bit. Paddling around the lake, they were curious about the land. A few of them were quite daring with their moves. The first half of the tour went without a hitch. Rick tended to be next to me almost all the way. I was glad my initial opinion of him was wrong. He turned out to be a charming companion. We almost finished our voyage when one of the guys shouted something from far behind. I turned around because I couldn't hear him clearly. Did it with too much haste, I lost my balance. Rick tried to steady me by grabbing my arm, but I ended up pulling him into the water with me.

"You really should stop doing this," the Fire Chief said after we managed to hang onto my board. I dropped my head back, laughing wholeheartedly. I was completely oblivious to the other guys around us. Carried away by this overjoyed feeling, I failed to notice him leaning in. He gently held my head with his free hand and kissed me. The touch of his lips was a delicious sensation.

_Faith Hill, I finally understand you!_


End file.
